What goes around, Comes around
by Chinka-san
Summary: ....literally. This is a sort of, follow on of 'It couldn't be helped.' I'm not very good with summaries, but those who liked the first will hopefully like this. This will be rated T until the story gets more...steamy...Hiji x Gin.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first chapter of the long awaited Hijikata/Gintoki Fic. It's a sort of 'follow on' from the 'It couldn't be helped' fic I uploaded a good few months ago ^_^ it seemed to do very well, so, here's a second parter, if you will.

Warnings:

Shounen-ai  
Swearing  
References to blood.

* * *

Quickened breath accompanied fast, clumsy running. He'd done nothing wrong of course; but the police always seemed to think otherwise. Running mindlessly through backstreets, he had begun to slow as the cramp in his legs increased, causing an ache he would soon have to deal with. He'd lost Shinpatchi and Kagura awhile back, but he knew they'd be okay - that Kagura would be okay in any case. Gasping hoarsely, he ducked into what looked like an abandoned home - the wood on the doors and some panelling stripping from the decaying structure. As much as he needed to quench his thirst for oxygen, he stilled his breathing as he heard the shouts of the police, and the quick footsteps of many running men. Threat gone, he dropped to his rear and breathed heavily, choking on his own breaths as they struggled to obtain the precious air his lungs had been starved of. The ache in his legs lessened momentarily, but he found on trying to get to his feet, they had become boneless.

"Aw crap…" he wheezed, as he felt a presence in the room, and knew he couldn't escape. The presence remained still, but he could feel it, smell it. A throaty chuckle in the darkness of the room made the young man jerk; he recognised it. Narrowing his eyes, he could just make out the thin silhouette of a man; illuminated suddenly, oddly enough, by a cigarette.

"Well well well….if it isn't Sakata Gintoki from the Yorozuya." the voice oozed of cool, collected intellect, paralyzing it's victims with it's dark undertones of malice. The man moved forward to stand in a beam of light, radiating from a hole in the roof. Gintoki stared at the man.

"Um…so….you know me right?" the expression on the Demon Vice Commander's face twisted into one of rage and spite.

"Sakata…we've met countless times! We've even fought together for Christ sake!" Gintoki's expression twitched in delight, knowing exactly which buttons to press and when. He relished as the older man trembled slightly in anger, as he managed to pull himself to a standing position.

"Ooooh you're that guy…" he rolled his listless eyes upwards momentarily "…Oogushi-kun." He grinned, fox-like as the other man almost lunged at him; finding it difficult to keep his calm posterior.

"That's right, you moron," he uttered under his breath "Vice Commander Toshiro Hijikata!" if what Hijikata was doing could be called a 'pose', then that's certainly the best description for it. Gintoki merely stood there, the corners of his mouth perked slightly. He was waiting for a chance to run, but he feared his legs may give out on him if he even tried. The second movement was also a great factor in his postponement. Once false move and the little brunette would bazooka him to kingdom come.

"Ah so…Oogushi-kun. Watch any good movies lately? (I hear there's a 'My Neighbour Pedoro 2')" his speech was lazy and lacking, as he noticed a few policemen skulking outside the building cautiously.

"Now is not the time Sakata, we have important business to discuss. (Really? When did it come out?)" It was then that the small brunette made his presence know, walking slowly to stand at Hijikata's side. He regarded Gintoki flatly and then turned his attention to Hijikata, who was still fairly irritated, his erratic smoking revealing this quite clearly.

"Excuse me Vice Commander, but we have quite a serious problem." Hijikata looked down at the vague, nonchalant expression with interest. "It seems the 'Police' that are chasing Boss aren't really the police." Hijikata blinked and glanced over at Gintoki.

"Yes…we know that."

"Uh huh, but they're also after us," he remarked monotonously, looking toward the door. "And they've spotted us." the sharp rising of harsh sounding men's voices confirmed what Sougou had said. Gintoki gathered what little strength he had regained and jolted for the nearest broken panel, kicking it mightily as he ran out; Hijikata and Sougou followed suit. Feeling the burning in his thighs, Gintoki was forced to slow, loosing his gazelle like movements. Hijikata and Sougou were closer to him now, and would have surpassed him if Hijikata hadn't grabbed the his arm.

"C'mon you fool! If they catch us we'll be in trouble." Gintoki raised his eyebrows significantly as he struggled to run at the same pace, being half dragged. It's not like that guy to be so….meek. This man never runs away…so why…Gintoki's thoughts were derailed as a kunai whipped past his face, shredding a few of his silver hairs. Looking back, the few policemen had turned into a raging mob - a gang brandishing ungodly weapons. Gintoki's legs almost went numb as a mace was thrown directly at him. Ducking just in time, it slighted the young brunette's shoulder; though this didn't stop him. Gintoki could feel his lungs dying within him, bursting desperately, trying to get as much oxygen as his shuddering, quickened breaths would allow. Light-headedness soon consumed him like a strange mist; if they didn't find shelter soon, he was going to pass out. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jerk on his arm and he was pulled inside a large metal warehouse. Finding himself thrown on the ground, he looked up to watch Hijikata and Sougou tightening the release catch on the door, so that no one could enter. Thankfully, it was successful. All tension leaving his body in a whoosh, he threw himself backwards onto the cold concrete floor and tried to catch his breath. His head pulsed agonisingly and he could no longer feel his lower extremities. However, his heaving breaths did do what they were supposed to, and his unsteady breathing calmed into slight breathlessness.

"You okay Boss?" Gintoki opened his eyes to be greeted with the slightly blurred image of Sougou. He nodded and drew himself up to a seating position, holding his head as the lessening throbs suddenly pounded mightily, as if being hit with a bat.

"Yeah, I'm good." he uttered finally, taking notice of the blood dripping slowly to the floor. "You should get that seen to y'know. We're in a warehouse, there must be something here we can salvage right?" He turned his head away suddenly, feeling the need to wretch. His parched throat needed water, but in their situation, he could only wait for his mouth to fill before swallowing. Sougou, seemed to be mildly concerned; unusual for his character, but nevertheless, he got up and walked over to Hijikata, who was hovering meekly by the door.

"Do you think it'll hold sir?" he said quietly, holding his injured arm. Hijikata nodded, flinching slightly as a large metallic boom echoed in the warehouse. There were no windows, so it was quite dark inside, and although it was a warehouse, it was small; the size of a small house perhaps. After Gintoki had recovered from his nausea slightly, he staggered to the back of the room to root through some boxes, interested to what he might find. It wasn't a food storehouse, so there wouldn't be any there, but he did find something gauze-like to wrap around Sougou's arm. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he gingerly applied the bandage to the youth's arm, the brunette's expression never changing.

"There; Doctor Gin has saved the day, now, I think I'm entitled to some compensa--" his words were sharply cut off as Hijikata's tight fist made contact with the back of his skull. Gintoki glanced upwards and flashed a goofy grin, but it was not taken in good humour. Hijikata muttered a profanity under his breath as he moved to the outer edges of the room, listening intently to the rabble outside. As soon as Hijikata was out of earshot, Sougou moved himself a little closer to Gintoki and offered him a piece of cloth; he took it graciously, wiping his brow and neck slowly with the cold material.

"Boss?" Sougou said almost sheepishly, darting a quick look to Hijikata; who was now firmly pressed against the metal wall. Maybe it's cold…Gintoki pondered, absently rubbing the back of his neck with the cloth.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…see, a few months back…well actually, quite a long time ago," he mumbled, keeping a close eye on his Commander "there was this…incident with you and Hijikata." Gintoki stared down at the youth with meagre interest, annoyed suddenly by the lack of coolness emitting from the small cloth.

"Ah? What incident would that be then? My memory isn't good." he remarked quietly, aware that this conversation was not to be heard by the raven-haired man. The fatigue that had been plaguing him since the relentless chase ensued over 2 hours ago was overcoming him, and he struggled to pay attention to what the brunette was saying.

"Well…it was back when you two had first met; he injured you in a fight and felt it necessary to bring you back to headquarters for treatment. Do you remember Boss?" Light filtered into Gintoki's eyes, and all fatigue left him. He recalled the event. How naïve he had been. Since then, his respect for the older samurai had increased, and he had grown to regard him as a friend; loosely speaking of course. Since that event, he had never been able to shake the bond that two lovers are connected by, a single silk ribbon joining their souls. Gintoki felt that Hijikata, too, had a brilliant silver light shining brightly in this soul. Sougou squinted in the darkness, able to make out that his Boss's usually dilated eyes were pinpoint.

"So you remember?" he asked, a certain urgency creeping into his tone. Gintoki blinked finally and stared into the youth's eyes.

"Not really no." he lied, his nonchalant expression and lazy tones never failed in convincing normal people. But then, Sougou wasn't exactly Normal. The youth smiled softy and rested his hand on Gintoki's shoulder.

"I know you know Boss." he said menacingly, to the point that Gintoki almost shied away from his touch "I just want the truth…did you or did you not: fuck Hijikata." Gintoki was taken aback by the bluntness of his words, the sharpness of his tone. It almost sounded like a lover scorned. Shifting uneasily, he watched silently as Hijikata moved his body slightly to the left, uttering a slight sigh of relief. Must be nice, he thought and turned his attention back to the demonic youth, clutching at his shoulder.

"F--…. that's such a vulgar word," he said finally, wiping the sweat from his brow "Would you think any less of me if…I said yes?" the hand tightened to the point of hurting, but Gintoki didn't flinch. He merely reached up with his free hand and patted it reassuringly.

"I don't mind if you do; you have every right to." He heard Sougou give a childish laugh, almost a giggle, but nearly a shriek.

"Of course I don't think any less of you…" he said softly, his hand slackening slightly (to Gintoki's relief) "I'm kind of….jealous." his words were almost inaudible, as if even if the whole conversation had been heard, it wouldn't matter as long as that last sentence hadn't. Gintoki felt the youth tremble slightly, as they both stared at Hijikata.

"You…and that guy?" Gintoki said finally, almost unable to remove his hand from the younger man's. Sougou didn't respond verbally, but Gintoki felt the youth's face bury deep into the back of his neck.

"Of course not…I would only be interested in him if I could take him roughly from behind…literally." he added wistfully. Gintoki's mind couldn't quite focus on the conversation. At first, he could feel himself burning with desire, recalling the events of his time with Hijikata, and the wondrous passion that consumed them both. He hadn't felt that in quite awhile. However, the youth's notion's of entering Hijikata violently during intercourse was somewhat ruining his libido.

"So then….why is it that you're jealous?" he asked with genuine interest as his hand left the youth's to gently scratch at his chest, feeling an old wound tingle.

"Isn't that obvious?" he uttered almost sensually, his whispers only inches from Gintoki's ear. He doesn't want to do it with me does he? Surely not…this boy is….well he's a sadist, and I'm no masochist! He thought worriedly as the youth's expression was hidden from him, turning slightly, he was surprised to find the young man with a sincere look on his face. Gintoki almost felt guilty and touched the youth's shoulder in compassion.

"I'm sorry." was all he could think of to say as a bead of sweat trickled down his face, his hair was matting to his sticky face. Cursing rather loudly, he inadvertently called the attention of Hijikata, who walked over slowly.

"What's the problem?" he asked testily, showing no sympathy for either of them. Gintoki winced and rubbed one eye feverishly.

"The sweat's stinging my eyes…why's it so goddamn hot in here?!" he bellowed, causing an echo. Hijikata sighed and sat beside them both, before quickly taking a length of thin cloth and wrapping it around Gintoki's head. Once Gintoki had regained sight, he thanked Hijikata and regarded Sougou critically. He appeared to be brooding, but he couldn't be quite sure, not with this one. It was then that an expression he knew all too well, clouded the youth's face as a cat-like grin crawled across it.

"Hey…Vice Commander?" he asked softly, innocently. Those eyes are not in collation with his voice. Gintoki pondered as Sougou's demeanour only gave off good, clean signals. Surely Hijikata knows when Sougou's lying.

"Yes, what it is Sougou?" he said brashly, taking a draw of his newly lit cigarette. The brunette smiled, darting a glance at Gintoki.

"You remember that time when Boss stayed with us for awhile? You remember don't you?" Hijikata quirked an eyebrow and released his breath "That's right, that time. Well, as far as I cant tell, it was a very….one-sided thing, now wasn't it?" The bond that Hijikata and Gintoki shared snapped tight, almost audibly as they both stared at each other with panicked expressions. Sougou smiled, obviously achieving the desired effect.

"Well…I think that Boss was discourteous to Hijikata, and I think that debt should be repaid." He flashed an evil grin at Gintoki "Right? Boss?" Gintoki flinched at the look, as it penetrated his skull. That evil little bastard! What's he thinking?! Gintoki screamed internally, he was still referring to him as 'Boss', so no respect had been lost…though it was true he derived a sick pleasure from other's suffering, perhaps this was his way of making him repent for hurting his feelings. Gulping, Gintoki looked over at Hijikata with a pained expression, and received one in return. This boy always gets what he wants, was the expression Hijikata was projecting. Gintoki felt Sougou's hand on the back of his head, a gentle tug of hair.

"Boss is the receiver." he uttered softly, staring pointedly at Hijikata, delighting his reaction. It's true that Hijikata longed to be at the other end of the table on the matter, but through means such as this? Gintoki ground his teeth as the clump of hair was pulled violently up, almost lifting him off the ground, the pain sparked and fragmented on his scalp until it burned. He felt Sougou's hot, moist breath on the back of his neck, and flinched as lips touched his burning skin, mouthing something incoherent. Released suddenly, he instinctively crawled over to Hijikata to get away from the frightening youth. They were both surprised to find Sougou's expression to be no more than abject delight, a broad smile sat delicately on his face as he regarded the two; huddling together for safety.

"You two are sad, aren't you?" he voiced with almost a giggle. Gintoki sighed with relief audibly and crumpled next to Hijikata, who lit up another cigarette shakily. The brunette was still smiling softly as he picked himself up and sat beside the two of them.

"You honestly didn't believe that did you sir? Shameful sir, shameful." Hijikata almost shook with rage "Tell me Vice Commander, why would I want to see you two 'do it' anyway?" he paused to look at Hijikata's face "….s'not like I haven't before." Gintoki, who had been teetering on the edges of sleep sat bolt upright behind Sougou - who turned round and stared at him innocently.

"You were both unaware of my presence back then? Huh…" He seemed to think about this and then touched his wound thoughtfully "Well….I was hiding in the closet….possibly."

"Possibly?!" Hijikata jumped up so he was towering over the youth "What the hell were you doing in my closet Sougou?!" again, the boy seemed to think about his answer carefully, twisting the little knot that was binding his wound together with fervour. His mouth opened once or twice before his big brown eyes flashed up at him, that strange innocence that seems to hide a weird, twisted soul behind it presented itself.

"I was trying to kill you sir, of course." he added thoughtfully "I climbed into your closet after our rendezvous in the hall sir. I had had my sword primed and ready sir. Was greatly looking forward to your demise sir - then Boss came in and everything got a bit…" he paused "…fruity sir." Hijikata scowled at him, biting the tip of his cigarette harshly.

"And then what did you do Captain? You mean to tell me you sat in my closet and watched us…us…." his aggression suddenly faltered and he looked to Gintoki with interest, almost with disbelief.

"That….that really happened then?" Gintoki turned to face him sheepishly, as if to say 'yeah, but I was hoping you wouldn't notice.' Hijikata's cheeks flushed slightly and he fell to the concrete with a thump, one hand on his face.

"Oh _God_….I thought that had just been some strangely erotic dream….that only _I_ knew about!" Sougou's face lit up suddenly as if, in that evil little mind of his he had concocted a plan. Gintoki felt for Hijikata, but he himself couldn't help but smirk at the innocence and disbelief of the man.

"Don't worry Oogushi-kun." he said loudly enough that his voice reverberated off of the tin walls "Only me and the kid know about it huh? So there's nothing to worry about." he paused slightly, if only to take a breath "I wont tell anyone." Gintoki had noticed Sougou, however, how he twitched as that last sentence was said, how his shoulders were hitched gently, trying to conceal his delight. I wont tell anyone, but you; you little monster, you'll scream it from the rooftop's wont you?

"Say…Vice Commander?" There it is, I knew it, fanfare for the 'blackmail train' please "Do you think they're gone yet sir?" In all the excitement no one else had noticed that the building was completely silent apart from their voices. Hijikata got to his feet and stalked over to one of the tin walls with as much haste as he dared. Pressing his head against the tin softly he listened. Then sighed.

"It's clear, I don't hear anything." he said finally, turning the door mechanism and opening the door so that the midday sunlight poured into the room, like milk into coffee. They all grimaced in the harsh light for a few minutes before venturing out into the empty street. Gintoki touched one or two of the large indentations in the tin door, obviously made from the barrage of weapons the horde brandished. Hijikata and Sougou were conversing when Gintoki decided that now would be a good time to slip off somewhere to lay low. After finding some strawberry milk. His efforts went unrewarded however as he felt a sharp tug on his collar and would pulled backwards sharply.

"Hey hey, I gotta use the john okay?" he lied softly turning to face the demonic Vice Commander with his usual glazed expression. Hijikata wasn't biting though, and yanked him harshly so that he was sent stumbling towards Sougou.

"Use it at the base." he said flatly and marched passed the both of them, being quick to grab Gintoki's arm as he spun on his heel to run the other way. So, being dragged backwards at a steady pace, Gintoki found himself being 'escorted' to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

….once again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that ^_^ Just set the tab as 1/2 or 3/4 if the text is too long ^_^

As always please tell me what you thought ^_^ It would make me very happy (i apologise for the lack of HijixGin-ness, but sougou was there!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

You've been waiting a while for this one! Hope you enjoy it ^_^Chapter 2!

It's a sort of 'follow on' from the 'It couldn't be helped' fic I uploaded a good few months ago ^_^ it seemed to do very well, so, here's a second parter, if you will.

Warnings:

Shounen-ai  
Swearing  
References to blood

* * *

Gintoki sighed heavily as he watched Hijikata pacing the room, every now and then walking to the window to peer out carefully.

"Hey hey…how long do I have to stay here?" he asked with little conviction, scratching the back of his head as he watched Hijikata stop to pay attention to him. He seemed to glare, but his voice suggested a hint of anxiety.

"I don't know…until we find out who that mob was and why they were after us I suppose." he swallowed. A hand that was gently fondling the hilt of his sword clenched suddenly as he leaned over to peer out of the window once more. He relaxed, however, as a small flock of birds catapulted from a bush near the outside wall. Sighing, he turned to Gintoki and gave him a soft expression.

"I apologise for the inconvenience." He said finally, pulling a cigarette packet from his pocket and retrieving one. He sat down with the cigarette in his mouth. Gintoki looked at him in a bemused sort of way. This man was not one of fear, nor one of cowardice. Why hide in the room? The way Hijikata looked at him puzzled him as well - an ambiguous expression much like one he would impose onto others. Gintoki felt an urgency to end the silence and cleared his throat, looking past Hijikata to the outside.

"I don't suppose you have any of that sake left?" he asked with feigned sheepishness. Hijikata's eyes widened, if only for a moment, then a smile formed on his previously thin, tight lips.

"I think we drank all that." he said coyly, lighting the cigarette that had been planted on his lips some time before. He slowly inhaled and let it out in a gush, much to the discomfort of Gintoki, who was on the receiving end. At least he's more relaxed now, Gintoki thought as Hijikata unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

"Is it any organisation we know?" The conversation had stopped with Hijikata's cigarette, so another attempt was made.

"Can't say for sure." Pfft, you're a crappy detective….Where's your spy huh? Hijikata's eyes were closed delicately; almost sleeping softly, as Gintoki tried to think of what to say. The awkwardness was…well awkward. With a slightly irritated expression Gintoki rose to his feet and padded over to the wardrobe, gingerly sliding open the doors and peering inside.

"He's not there, I've checked twice." he heard Hijikata slur from the other side of the room. Ah…that's good then, he thought internally, being careful not to stand in front of the window as he made his way back to Hijikata. He seemed tired, but reluctant to sleep. Swallowing harshly, Gintoki sat down opposite Hijikata and cleared his throat once more.

"….Do you?" This evoked only a small response from Hijikata, who raised his head a little and opened one eye.

"Do I what?" he asked testily, frowning. Gintoki could feel his cheeks becoming warmer and turned his head away.

"What Sougou was talking about." he paused, waiting for a response "I wouldn't object." he added after the silence had went on beyond a comfortable time. The silence continued however and Gintoki was inclined to look up at Hijikata - to be greeted with one in a shallow slumber. I don't want to wake him…he thought quickly, though his body was already on the move and he suddenly found his face inches from the other samurai's. Just one….just to see if it feels the same….he reasoned in his head as his lips brushed the other man's softly. Silken lips parted gently and he moved away as though in protest, but Gintoki leaned in a little closer and sealed the kiss. Passion, desire and lust that had been lying dormant in the pit of his groin suddenly burst from their slumber and sparked across his being. It sent tingles coursing through his lower regions and a burning raged deep within his belly. Gintoki's tongue found it's way into the unresisting mouth and proceeded to caress every inch of Hijikata's. Gliding across his tongue to tickle his palette, Gintoki was almost shocked from the kiss when he felt Hijikata's thin cold fingers softly fondling the base of his skull, twisting the curls delicately with each movement of his tongue. He felt a smile tear apart the kiss momentarily and he backed away, Hijikata's fingers still softly dancing across his scalp.

"That's sneaky…doing that when I've got my guard down." Gintoki smirked and tilted his head slightly, grimacing a little as cold fingers touched warm flesh.

"You shouldn't have your guard down - a murderous mob is after us." he said flatly, smiling at the glare he received. The hand that had been fondling the back of his head was brought around the back of his neck to gently rest on his collarbone. Gintoki shivered and placed his hand over it.

"We never did get you those gloves, did we?" he said quietly, gazing thoughtfully into Hijikata's eyes - which were unusually sultry. Hijikata merely smirked and removed his hand, unbuttoning another two buttons of his shirt causing his chest to be exposed. Almost without thinking, Gintoki moved forward and placed his hand on Hijikata's damp forehead.

"You're feverish." he said sharply and stood, walking over to the small cupboard he assumed had some medicine in it from the little red cross on the door. Hijikata felt his own head, but he would have felt warm either way, his hands being as cold as they were.

"I do feel a little warm…" he muttered as Gintoki returned with some cough syrup and a small cold pack. Hijikata cocked an eyebrow as Gintoki poured the syrup onto a spoon.

"What are you, my wet nurse? Why are you doing that? I'm not coughing." he said in defiance as the spoon was advancing. Gintoki pointed to the bottle - it indicated that it treated all symptoms of the flu. Hijikata, however, didn't want to take it and bolted for the wall.

"I'm not sick Sakata! I'm hot that's all! It's the middle of summer for Christ' sake!" Gintoki blinked and licked the base of the spoon as it was about to drip.

"There's nothing worse than a summer cold." Hijikata shook his head.

"I'm not sick!" he shouted and wiped his forehead "I do kinda feel…odd though…" he admitted, choosing this time to remove his shirt entirely and sink to the floor. Gintoki decided it wasn't worth the hassle and put the spoon down on a small tray that was lying close to him before crawling over to meet Hijikata. Inspecting him once more he sat back on his feet and rubbed his chin.

"It's almost like you've been drugged - your eyes are like saucers." he said sternly, lifting Hijikata's chin delicately. "Have you been taking drugs Oogushi-kun? Don't lie to mommy, mommy knows when you're lying." Hijikata slapped his hand away in irritation and thought carefully about what he'd done since he'd got back. Nothing unusual sprang to mind though.

"I dunno, I haven't taken anything intentionally….oh no….oh no!" he said loudly, covering his face with his hands, Gintoki scratched at his chest in bemusement then asked what it was he was fretting about. Hijikata smiled in a manic sort of way before placing his hand on Gintoki's arm.

"Sougou….when we came back, Sougou ran off then came back with a glass of water…" he looked up at Gintoki with tortured eyes "I didn't know! I was so thirsty from running around all day that I just took it without thinking!" he shook his head "Sakata he's poisoned me! I'm going to die!" Gintoki smiled briefly then calmly patted him on the head.

"There there Oogushi-kun - I think he's done something more harmless." Hijikata looked up for a moment, irritation getting the better of him as he smacked Gintoki's arm away. Gintoki smiled softly before lifting Hijikata's chin and giving him a deep, meaningful kiss - calming whatever worries Hijikata had been clinging on to. Once he was finished, he held Hijikata close and let his fingers swiftly trace the muscular contours of the Vice Commander's back.

"He's given you an aphrodisiac….probably." He felt Hijikata tense in anger beneath him, but a soft nibbling of his ear soon relaxed him. Gintoki wondered if he should take advantage of him in this state - he was vulnerable, they were being chased by a lynch mob and Sougou was obviously watching from somewhere. Hijikata made the decision for him, however, and pushed him backwards onto the cold tatami mats on the floor. Gintoki swallowed as Hijikata hovered over him, obviously not entirely sure what he was doing. He smiled and cupped Hijikata's jaw with his right hand.

"If you're asking for permission, you've always had it." he said softly, and gasped as Hijikata wrenched him up suddenly. Annoyed as his head was snapped back quite harshly, he scowled at Hijikata and rubbed his neck.

"Dammit Oogushi-kun! Up, down - make your mind up! I'm not a rag-doll!" his anger left him however, as Hijikata's moist warm face made contact with his shoulder. His breaths were quickened, as though out of breath.

"I…I'm sorry Sakata…I just…not like this…" Gintoki sighed and rested a hand on Hijikata's damp hair. It was obvious his dignity was winning over his lust, which technically wasn't a bad thing on Hijikata's part. However, Gintoki had been rather excited by the proposal of making love - he hadn't been involved in copulation for a long time now. He swallowed gently as he felt the bubbles of pleasure rise to the surface, and consequently sink, rather painfully, back down into his pits of his groin. Holding Hijikata for a moment, he lowered him to the mat beneath them and sighed.

"That's alright, I get it." he said softly and scratched his chest idly. The thought of manipulating him entered his mind for a moment, but he tried to dismiss it before it blossomed into something horrible. Hijikata had taken the bait though, and sat up wiping his forehead; he gave Gintoki an accusing look.

"Get _what_?" he said between breaths. Gintoki couldn't help himself.

"Well, I mean…y'know." he said furtively, crossing his legs and leaning back on his left arm, he picked his nose with his free hand. A smile tried to snap Gintoki's neutral expression, but it failed. Hijikata's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed and he rose on his haunches towards Gintoki.

"_What_ y'know?" he asked with a hint of malice in his throat, indicating that although he was intoxicated he still knew he was being mocked. He didn't approve. Gintoki glanced at him passively, dismissively as he approached like a predator stalking prey. A small smile blossomed on his lips as he looked at Hijikata sidelong.

"Well…if you feel you can't top what I gave you, that's okay right?" he said, trying not to laugh as he saw Hijikata stop dead. "I know I'm a pretty mean machine in bed, so don't feel bad about being inferior. It's natural to feel that way." Hijikata twitched. This is too easy…I actually feel kinda bad for him, Gintoki thought as Hijikata was still mid-stalk not far away from him. He turned to face him at the wrong moment though and was sent hurtling towards the futon at the other end of room. Whatever delirium had got a hold of Hijikata immediately left him and transformed him into the more familiar, demonic Hijikata that Gintoki knew so well. Almost as he hit the ground, Hijikata wrenched him up to a sitting position and began hastily unbuttoning his shirt. Gintoki smiled to himself and shook his kimono from his shoulder, allowing the shirt to slip down as well, as Hijikata finished unbuttoning it. Hijikata stopped his ravishing for a moment and gently traced Gintoki's collarbone, dancing downwards to glide across an oval, erect nipple. Gintoki shivered at his touch and took his hand.

"Still freezing Oogushi-kun, I've warned you about that." he brought the hand to his mouth and cautiously licked one of his fingers, causing him to flinch. "You'll never be able to satisfy me with such cold hands." he gave Hijikata a sultry look; but he seemed un-phased and returned a rather more, devious expression. Retrieving the hand Gintoki had grasped, he did him the same courtesy, only he hesitated with his tongue and smiled.

"Who says I'm going to use my hands?" and with that, proceeded to suck Gintoki's forefinger passionately, allowing the whole finger to be enveloped in saliva. Gintoki felt the soft sucking and rolling of Hijikata's tongue against the digit. He almost choked. Sexy! So Sexy! Oogushi-kun has transformed from a 'uniformed man of the law' type to a 'devastatingly sexy rent-boy' type! He swallowed audibly, it was almost painful. Hijikata released his hand and proceeded to untie Gintoki's belts. Gintoki assisted when he struggled, allowing himself a chuckle. The concoction Sougou had given him was definitely doing something to him, whether he knew it or not. Allowing himself to be de-trousered, he ignored the fact he was still wearing boots, and that his trousers had not technically left his body. He sat with his kimono, shirt and belts heaped by his waist, his trousers down past his knees but not off. Hijikata grinned at him and loosened his own trousers - though he didn't take them off. Leaning back on his arms, he allowed Hijikata to nuzzle his neck, letting a few stifled moans escape him as he nipped or nibbled somewhere sensitive. Leaning back a little further, he exposed his pale, well toned neck to Hijikata and waited for him to continue; but nothing came. Turning and opening his eyes, he found Hijikata was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and looking cautiously in the direction of the window. He couldn't see his face, but he could feel his body becoming tense - he was a coiled spring, a wolf getting ready to pounce on his prey. He felt something was wrong with this situation and coughed, alerting Hijikata's attention to him - if only for a minute.

"This looks really bad." he said in a monotone voice. It took a moment for it to sink in, but Hijikata got the message and leaped up from Gintoki, being sure to be facing the window where he heard the disturbance. Gintoki quickly pulled his trousers back up - it was warm, so there really was no reason to put his shirt back on. Pulling himself to a standing position, he joined Hijikata as they advance on the window. Nothing seemed amiss though. He saw doubt flash across Hijikata's face for a moment, then he noticed something about the bushes in the background - he noticed they had moved.

"Bazooka boy! Get your butt over here! We can see you!" the bush obediently stood up and walked leisurely towards the window. Gintoki heard Hijikata choke.

"Sorry Boss, couldn't help myself." he shrugged as Hijikata took a swing at him. "After I gave him that water I was expecting something to happen a bit faster." he glanced at Hijikata, who was burning holes in his face. Gintoki sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, scratching absently.

"Ah, so was I, but what can I say? You really ruined the mood." he said in slight annoyance, noticing that Hijikata was so tightly wound up it would take a lot to get him to relax; not to mention his own passion was draining from him like bath water. Hijikata sheathed his sword and grunted.

"Damned Sougou! And damn you too! You natural perm-headed bastard!" he would have grabbed him by the collar but there was a noticeable lack of that, so he merely waved a fist at him. "You were going to take advantage of me after what this little cretin did to me!"

"Deviously clever cretin." Sougou corrected.

"Still a cretin, nevertheless!" he yelled, punching the air that Sougou had occupied moments before. Turning his attention back to Gintoki, he sighed and zipped his trousers up.

"That's the end of that, get back inside - that mob is still about. And you-" he pointed to Sougou "Get out of the bushes and to your room. Stay vigilant." he said quietly as Sougou turned and plodded in disappointment back to his quarters. Sighing, Gintoki stared at Hijikata's back and rolled his eyes to the sky. It was clear and bright.

"Nothing we can do?" he said softly, rolling his eyes back to Hijikata, who was busy lighting a cigarette. After expelling the smoke noisily, he sighed and lay back.

"That's up to you I suppose, I could care less at this point." He was still sweating though, a haze of pink still hung on his cheeks.

The drugs were still working.

Maybe there's still fun to be had with Oogushi-kun? Yeah, I reckon I could rekindle the fire with enough wood….figuratively speaking…of course. He coughed and shut the window shutters; proceeding to sit beside Hijikata.

I want to know what it feels like…to have another demon inside me…

Their lips met as the cigarette was removed. There was no struggle, no regret. Only the rekindling of a previous fire, shared a long time ago.

This would be fun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that ^_^ I like to do things in 3's, so there will be a conclusion to this one ^_^ Don't fret!

As always please tell me what you thought ^_^ It would make me very happy!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
